Kyle
Kyle (カイル Kairu) is one of the many bookkeepers of Konjiki no Gash!! He's Rein's human partner and reader of the green spell book. He is the son of the mayor of a small southeast Asian village and heir to his father's inheritance. Kyle resides in a small shack nearby his real home as a result of one of his finance managers, Jill, who takes advantage of his extreme timidness by embezzling portions of his financial inheritance and preventing him from living in the estate his father left him. Rein, and later both Gash Bell and Kiyomaro Takamine, attempt to work with Kyle in helping build his self confidence and teach him how to stand up to others without Rein's help. Appearance Kyle is a small young boy with short white hair, dark round eyes, as well as a prominently round nose. He only wears short white paints as well as white cuffs around the ankles of his feet and does not wear any shirt or shoes. Personality Kyle is extremely timid and becomes easily frightened by the smallest of things which often causes him to break down trembling in fear or to seek out Rein's protection from whatever it is that is bothering him. This anxiety for much of the world around him even prevents him from properly participating in the battle to decide king along with Rein which is one of the reasons Rein even seeks out Gash's help in burning his book. Kyle's inability to stand up for himself allows him to become easily taken advantage of especially from Jill who easily overwhelms him with her intimidating nature. Despite his cowardly nature, Kyle still possess a strong sense of courage and bravery which takes over when it is needed from him the most. This has been seen a few times from him. The first instance that this was seen was when he had rescued Rein who had been severely wounded from being attacked by humans in his village. Regardless of how terrifying Rein may had looked to him when they had first met, Kyle pushed himself to do the right thing which was to save him. The second instance, which had been the turning point in Kyle's growth, was during Rein and Gash's face-off against Rodeux. '''Regardless of how much Rodeux — let alone the battle itself,—instilled fear into Kyle, he manages to salvage enough of his courage within to take a stand as he realizes then that he has the capability of saving his friends. When the battle concludes and when he is later confronted by Jill once again, Kyle makes it evident that he is not willing to be taken advantage of any longer and uses his voice and words to make a stand. After he is shown finally standing up to the person who had been one of his biggest obstacles to overcome, Kyle is appears again in the series later appearing as confident as can be and living his best life. Synopsis '''Before the Battle:''' Kyle lives in a small southeast Asian village. His father was the mayor and Kyle would be the one who would be the heir to his inheritance. After his father passes away, one of his finance managers, Jill, seizes all of Kyle's inheritance claiming she is only managing his finances. Kyle is eventually forced to live in a small shack outside of his real home all while Jill spends away at the money that was left for Kyle and lives in the estate that was also meant to be Kyle's. '''Faudo Arc:' Kyle and Rein have stayed together ever since Kyle had rescued Rein who had been fatally wounded by other villagers when he had first appeared in the human world. Although Kyle is the destined reader of Rein's spell book, his timid nature hinders him from being able to participate in any battles with him which then later leads to Rein seeking out Gash requesting him to burn his book. Rein, Gash, and Kiyomaro eventually try to work with Kyle helping him both gain some self confidence and the courage to be able to stand up against Jill without Rein's help. Every attempt made to help Kyle eventually fails leading Rein to request for his book to be burned right then and there. After hearing this, Kyle quickly snatches Rein's spell book and tries to escape with it before he is then captured by 'Papipurio and Rupa 'who hold him hostage in exchange for Rein to offer his power to their group. Rein's first attempt at rescuing Kyle, who had been stuck against the face of a large rock formation is thwarted by 'Rodeux and Chita. '''A battle then ensues between Rodeux and Papipurio against Rein and Gash. Kyle is eventually freed thanks to Rein and he eventually gathers the courage to finally fight alongside Rein for the very first time. Their teamwork and power quickly overwhelm Rodeux and Papipurio who both retreat. Kyle then eventually passes out from exhaustion. When Kyle wakes up, he is back at his small shack realizing Rein's spell book had disappeared. Jill then barges in berating both him and Rein which then causes Kyle to finally snap and scold Jill for all that she has done. He threatens her with telling everyone in the village including the police of all her wrongdoings if she does not stop. Jill quietly backs down not wanting to lose her job and shamefully returns to the estate. '''Clear Note Arc:''' As a result of no longer having a mamono partner, Kyle is neither involved in the battles between the remaining 10 mamono teams nor is even aware of the current state of the mamono world. Kyle can be seen in the real home his father had left him standing confident and proud. '''After the Battle:' Like the other bookkeepers who participated in the battle to decide king, Kyle receives a letter from his now former mamono partner Rein. Kyle can be seen ecstatic having received a letter from Rein and knowing he's doing well. Relationships 'Rein: Rein is Kyle's partner. Kyle was the one responsible for saving Rein's life by rescuing him when he had been attacked by other humans in his village some time after arriving in the human world. Kyle often looks to Rein as a source of protection from a variety of things that cause him anxiety and Rein had always been there to comfort and protect Kyle whenever he needed it. Rein protects Kyle even to a fault where he ended up protecting him to the point where he feels that Kyle's dependence on him hinders him from ever learning to stand up for himself. In addition to standing up against Jill for Kyle, Rein goes out of his way to protect him from even participating in the battle by fighting various mamono on his own without Kyle knowing. Because of the bond and friendship he had formed with Rein, Kyle initially couldn't bear to see him to return to the mamono world even if that was his plan and took his book before Gash would destroy it. Rein had been both his best friend and protector and later demonstrates to Kyle that no matter how scary someone may look when they're trying to protect or something or someone, they do so because they truly care. With Rein's constant reassurance and guidance, Kyle takes this lesson to heart and becomes a stronger person. Even long after Rein has returned to the mamono world, Rein's influence allowed Kyle to becomes a happier and confident person. Jill: Jill is Kyle's finance manager. She was also the same finance manager for Kyle's father before he passed. Jill shows no sense of kindness or sympathy for Kyle and takes advantage of his inability to even confront her for any of her evident wrongdoings. She spent much of her days happily spending away at Kyle's financial inheritance and takes over in living in his estate forcing him to live in a small shack right outside of it. Although Kyle is a victim to Jill's crimes, she intimidates him to the point of being unable to even alert any authorities about what is happening to him. This does not last forever as eventually, after Kyle fights alongside Rein and when he later realizes Rein has gone, Kyle gathers the strength to be able to reprimand her behavior and threatens to make the entire situation public which indicates how he no longer is afraid of her. Jill then becomes fearful of losing her job and shamefully assures Kyle that she will change her attitude from then on. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Rodeux & Chita Spells Quotes * "Thank you...Rein." (Chapter 182) * "Rein was my only friend. He was the only one who supported me! I won't let you say bad things about him!" ''(Chapter 183) * "''How dare you make fun of Rein...Who do you think you are? All you do is spend the money my father left me, and live in' my''' house! You're nothing but a dirty thief!...I wish I had a chance to play with Rein in my real house...I wanted Rein to eat lots of good food! I wanted him to see the things my father left me! If only I'd taken better care of my house...If I'd tried harder to take care of it...If you keep spending the money my father left me...I'm gonna tell everybody how you've been treating me all this time! I'm gonna tell the police and everybody in town! If you don't stop being bad...I'm gonna tell everybody! You got that?" ''(Chapter 183) Category:Characters Category:Kyle